Dallas back again
by arreolamaria15
Summary: Austin and Ally have always hated each other, but what happens when Ally's abusive ex-boyfriend comes to town? Austin and Ally story. Please read and comment
1. The Beginning

Summary: Austin and Ally have always hated each other. They've spent their whole lives fighting for dominance of the school. What happens when Ally's abusive ex-boyfriend Dallas comes back to town? Will Austin care enough about Ally to save her from her nightmare? Will Dallas get the revenge he's been planning on for so long?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Austin and Ally or any of the characters. All credit goes to the producers and directors.**

Ally POV: So there I was sitting on my porch. I was fixing my makeup for the back-to-school dance. I was wearing a flowy green top with white skinny jeans and black ankle boots. My hair had been pulled back into a curly pony-tail and my only accessory was my mother's silver feather necklace. It was her favorite when she was alive. Last summer, she had been in a car accident and died on contact. Anyways, the day had gone perfect. When I got to school this morning I walked proud and tall in the hallway with my two "sidekicks" Trish and Cassidy. As always everyone stared and as always every guy drooled. It was kind of like a tradition. Usually I would never go to this thing but the principal had made it clear to me that it was mandatory. Now if only I could get a different date.

Austin POV: I was sitting on the beach thinking of how the hell I'm going to get out of going to the dance. Our principal made it very clear that I HAD to attend. He even got me a date with the devil. Ally Dawson was her name. She was evil and manipulative but she was Queen Bee so I guess it made sense. You see, Ally and I have always been the most popular kids in our school. We were rich and hot so it was practically inevitable. Although we were already popular, we have been in an ongoing war of total dominance. After all, every kingdom needs a ruler. I had decided to get up and go pick the devil up. This was going to be interesting.

Ally POV: There he was, Austin Moon standing in front of his sleek black Ferrari. It was show time, for the next two hours I would have to pretend to tolerate him. As I made my way out the door, I yelled bye to my dad and grabbed my phone. This is going to be interesting.

No-one POV:

" Hey there Dawson", Austin had said.

"Shut up and drive Moon", Ally responded.

As they reached the school, Ally had given Austin a little something. "What's this?" Austin asked. "It's a flower that matches my outfit" "Wear it so that people know you're my date" Ally said. "I'm flattered babe, but I'm just not ready to make it official" Austin teased. "If people know, rumors will spread instantly gaining us a for sure spot as the end of the year king and queen" Ally explained. "Fine here's the story, we've been on a few dates and decided to come to this thing together" Austin said. "Agreed" Ally responded.


	2. The dance

Ally POV: We had finally got inside and as expected, we were instantly the center of attention. We were definitely going to win king and queen.

No-one POV: "Now that our little entrance is over, I'm going to go find my girls." Ally said.

"Whatever. Just make sure to come back in like 10 minutes." Austin responded.

"Why?" Ally asked. "You can't make an entrance and leave the audience waiting" Austin smirked. "That was two years ago blondie!" Ally said as she remembered herself telling that to him at the beginning of freshman year. "And yet I remember it as if it were yesterday" Austin responded.

**10 minutes later**

"Now what's this little performance we have to put on?" Ally asked as she met up with Austin. "Just a few dances and a speech" Austin stated."A speech?" "Why?" Ally said. "The principal's insisting on it" Austin said, obviously annoyed."Fine, whatever the principal wants I want as well" Ally said. _Geez this girl really does want dominance _Austin thought.

**After their dance (Sorry I don't know how to right dance scenes)**

"Attention, attention everyone" the principal said. "We are going to have two students say a speech about the new year." _Here we go _Ally thought

Ally POV: As we walked on stage, something in the corner caught my eye. When I turned my head to glance, I noticed it was a black figure outside the school window. Thinking it would be there after the dance, I turned my attention back on the speech. "Hello everyone" Austin and I said together. "I know that a new year may seem scary, but I'm sure you'll come to find this year to be very fun" I said. "Although we can't promise a drama free year, we can say that there will be lessons learned" Austin said. "We hope you have a great year and enjoy the dance" we said in together.

"So what now" I said. "Now we can leave. The dance will be ending soon" Austin responded. Remembering about the black figure, I told Austin that I would be back and made my way out. When I approached what I think was a man, I softly whispered "Hello?" The man looked at me and ran away. I was trying to catch up to him but ankle boots were hard to run in. As I turned a corner, a pair of hands grabbed me and I screamed. "I told you I would be back" the voice said. "Dallas" I whispered.


	3. The day after

"What are you doing here" I said completely terrified. "I said I'd be back. So how's the family" Dallas responded. "You know exactly how they are" I screamed. His eyes darkened. "What did I say about screaming at me" he said as he grabbed hold of my arms and squeezed. "Oww" I cried. Somehow he managed to push me on the floor and start kicking me. After what felt like forever, somebody finally pushed him away. "Austin don't" I warned. "Don't worry Ally. I was leaving anyway" Dallas said. Before I completely passed out, I got to see Dallas run away for once. "Thank you" was the last thing I said before complete darkness.

Austin POV: I had decided to take Ally to my place. After all, my parents weren't home and I didn't think she wanted her dad to see her like this. After about 10 minutes, she woke up. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're on my couch" I responded. "Why didn't you just take me home?" she thought out loud. "I doubt you wanted your dad to see you like this." "Thank you" she whispered. "Ally, who was that guy?" I asked. "Look, just because you saved me doesn't make us best friends." she snapped. "Yea well next time I won't save you unless you tell me who he is" I responded. She sighed. "His name is Dallas. He's my ex-boyfriend." "Wait, did this guy abuse you?" I said concerned. "Yes" she said in a small voice. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" "Because if I did, he would have hurt someone I loved" she explained. "He killed my mother" she added. "Ally, this guy should be in jail!" I exclaimed. "He was but I'm guessing his time is up" she said. "We'll talk about this in the morning, you need your rest" I said. "Wait, you want me to stay here?" she asked. "Ally I may be your enemy but I wouldn't wish what you've gone through on anyone. You aren't going anywhere tonight alone" I said. "Fine" she said. Just as I was about to leave the living room I heard a small thank you. I smiled, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Ally POV: I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I was very sore and tired. As I got up, I found the stairs and climbed to the top. Since I've never had to be near Austin, I was confused on where the bathroom was. When I finally found it, I saw a note attached to the mirror. _Look in the master bedroom's closet _it read. I found the master bedroom and automatically went to the closet. When I opened the doors, I saw a normal outfit, some shoes, and accessories. When I was done changing, I was in a black tank top, grey shorts, and black and white converse. My only accessory was my feather. I decided that Austin was probably awake and had gone to find the kitchen.

"Morning" he said. "Morning" I said quietly. "Can we talk now?" he asked. I started getting frustrated. "After school, my locker" I said. He just nodded his head in agreement. After breakfeast I had decided to call my dad to see if he was freaking out."Morning honey" he said somewhat cheerfully. "Hey dad. Look I know I didn't come home last night but I decided to stay at Cassidy's for the night and my phone had died." I quickly explained. "Oh honey that's fine. I wasn't home yesterday so I didn't know. In fact I'm going to be gone for about two weeks" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Conference thing" he explained. "Oh ok, I'll just wait for you to get back" I said. With that we said goodbye and I went back to the kitchen.

"If we're going to school today you might wanna get a move on" I told Austin. "Ok let's go" he responded. When we got there, Austin had turned to car off and we just sat. "I have an idea" he said with an evil smirk. "Really? What is it?" I asked. " Let's freak people out and pretend we're dating" he said. I thought for a moment. " Let's do it" I said.


	4. The feeling

Ally POV: So there we were. Walking down the hallways hand in hand. Since we decided that we were going to freak people out, we weren't going to tell even our closest friends that it was fake.

"Ally?" Trish said obviously confused. "Hey Trish" I said acting oblivious. "Why are you holding hands with _that_?" Trish said. I don't know why, but I got a little angry about her comment. I decided just to ignore the feeling and carry on with the conversation. "Trish, Austin's my boyfriend now" I said. "Since when are you an Austin Moon dating? You hate each other." she exclaimed. "We've been dating for a while. We just didn't tell anyone because we knew you would treat us different" Austin explained

"I guess that makes sense" Trish responded. "Come on Ally, we got to get to class." she said.

I quickly kissed Austin and walked away with Trish. _Why the hell did I just do that? _I wondered to myself.

Austin POV: Before Ally left, she gave me a quick kiss and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I actually liked it. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. One minute I'm calling her a devil, the next I'm liking her kisses. _This is so confusing _I thought to myself. I decided to shake off the feeling and go to class before I was late.

**At lunch**

Ally POV: So there we were. Austin and I had decided to ditch the rest of the day and just hang out. We were walking through the park near my house when Austin spoke up. "So what was up with that kiss?" he asked. "Just trying to make things believable" I said in a nervous voice. "Ally, you and I both know that wasn't just a show kiss" he said in rushed way.

"Austin if I tell you something you are never to speak of it, ok?" I said

"Ok. What is it?" he asked

"I got a feeling when I kissed you" I said. My cheeks automatically turned red.

"I did too" he said. He almost sounded happy. I looked at him and instantly smiled. _What was this guy doing to me?_

"Look, I really don't know what to do. I mean one second we're enemies, the next we have feeling for each other?" I said.

"Ally, I know exactly how you feel. Let's just wait and see how this plays out. I mean who knows we could end up hating each other again by tomorrow" he said.

I don't know why, but with the comment I felt kind of sad. "Okay" I said, putting a fake smile on my face.

After the park, we decided to go to my place so that I could get some clothes and stuff. Austin still didn't want me alone so we decided to stay at his place for a week, and then mine for a week.

"I'm ready" I said climbing down the stairs. "Great, let's go" he responded.

When we got to Austin's he showed me to the guest room and left me to unpack. The guest room had a queen-sized bed, a desk, a chair, and a giant flat screen TV. The walls were painted a pretty green and the carpet was white. _A white carpet? _I questioned. After I was done unpacking, I decided to see if Austin wanted to do anything. When I got to his room I knocked on his door and waited. "It's open" he shouted. I opened the door and was surprised by what I saw. Usually, boys rooms were disgusting and smelly. Austin's was clean and smelled sweet.

"Is there something you needed?" Austin asked from behind me. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything" I said while staring out his window. When I turned around I saw Austin shirtless with only his sweats on. He must have caught me staring cause he said "Like what you see?" I blushed. "Actually, yes" I said.

"How are you so honest when you know you'll be embarrassed?" he asked.

"I learned it from my mother" I said.

After agreeing that we were going to watch a movie, I made it a few feet out the door before turning around and saying "By the way, nice six-pack" I said making Austin blush.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing, it means a lot. I'll try to update as soon as I can tomorrow but no promises. Again, thank you to those reading my story and reviewing. I would also like to add that I do read all of my followers stories and review so please follow and review. Alright that's about it. Goodnight/morning/afternoon bye**


	5. The perfect day almost

Ally POV: Austin and I had decided to watch _The Notebook_. I was surprised that he didn't fall asleep! Most guys would fall asleep 5 minutes into the movie. As the movie ended, I decided to talk to Austin about Dallas. As I turned the TV off, Austin gave me a confused look. _Here goes nothing_ I thought.

Austin POV: As the movie started coming to an end, Ally turned the TV off. I gave her a confused expression. "We need to talk" she said nervously. "About?" I said. "Dallas" she said simply. At the sound of his name, I could feel my blood boil and my fists ball up. "OK. Let's talk." I said.

**(This part might be confusing but I'm trying to figure out how I want my stories to look. I feel like there is a lot of "he said" "she said". Sorry!)**

Ally: Well, it all started in sophomore year. It was about two months before the end of the year.

**-Flashback-**

**Dallas: (**_**Purposely walking into Ally) **_**I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention.**

**Ally: (**_**Blushing a little) **_**It's ok. No harm done.**

**Dallas: You're Ally right?**

**Ally: Yes, and you are?**

**Dallas: I'm Dallas. I'm new here.**

**Ally: I know (**_**Smiling) **_

**Dallas: Oh yea, how?**

**Ally: I know everyone here**

**Dallas: You must be the popular girl everyone talks about**

**Ally: Bingo **

**-Flashback ends- **

Ally: After that, Dallas and I started hanging out a lot. Eventually, we were dating and one night we went back to his house. He wanted to do things I wasn't ready for. (_Tearing up a bit_) I tried to go home, but he slapped me and told me I wasn't allowed. (_Breaks down crying)_

Austin: (_Scoots over and holds her in his arms)_ Hey, it's ok. Nobody's gonna hurt you.

Ally: Thank you Austin. For everything.

As Ally continued crying, Austin said as many soothing things he could. They ended falling asleep with Ally in Austin's arms.

**-The next day-**

Austin POV: When I woke up this morning, Ally was missing from my arms. I got a little sad but then heard noises in the kitchen.

"Morning" Ally said while flipping pancakes. "PANCAKES!" I screamed. She laughed. "I noticed you had a lot of pancake mix and decided that it was probably because they're your favorite" she explained. "Ally, your incredible" I said smiling. "I know" she said playfully. After school, Ally and I decided to go to the park and then the movies. It was perfect. Until we saw Dallas….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys don't know how amazing you are. You've been so patient and my email has been blowing up from followers and reviews. I wish I could hug every single one of you. I'm so sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed and I finally got it back today. Gotta love Texas. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Xoxo**

Ally POV: "What are you doing here?" I said. "I warned you, I told you I'd be back" he responded. His voice made me shiver. Austin noticed and hid me behind him in a protective way. "Just go away, you don't belong with her" Austin said. "I belong with her a hell lot more than you do!" he shouted. "Dallas we both know you won't hurt me here" I said coming out from behind Austin. "Now how do you know that?" he asked. "There are witnesses" I stated. "I'll give you that. Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough." he said. With that, he was gone. "Ally,-" "Just take me home." I said cutting him off.

There's one thing you should know about me, I don't like to show weakness.

Austin POV: It's been 5 days since our little run-in with Dallas. Ally still refuses to talk about it and I just go along with it. Right now, we are packing. It's time to go live in Ally's house.

"Wow" I said as soon as I walked in. "That's what most people say" Ally said while laughing. Man I love that laugh- wait what? I can't like Ally. We're sworn enemies. I mean that one day at the park didn't mean anything right?

" So this is your room" Ally said gesturing me to a guest bedroom. It was not at all like ours. There was a king bed, red carpets, white walls, and a walk-in closet. There was also a black desk and chair with a red lamp and a giant flat screen TV. I even had my one bathroom! "Ally how are you so rich?" I asked. "My dad is the founder and owner of Sonic Boom" she said. "Wait, your dad is the founder of the greatest store to ever be built?" I asked surprised and impressed. "I guess so, yeah" she said. " You HAVE to introduce me someday" "Maybe, for now why don't you unpack" she said. "Umm yeah that's probably smart" I said while she walked out.

Ally POV: So yesterday after unpacking, Austin and I decided to watch a movie and ended falling asleep in each others arms. This is the second time this happens. Oh well, I can't complain.

"Hey Ally?" Austin said coming into the living room. "Yes?" I asked. "Got your mail" "Thanks I said looking through the pile." I came to an abrupt stop. "What's wrong?" Austin asked. He came to look. "You got a letter from Juilliard?" Austin said. " I applied during sophomore year" "They never even look at applications from people that young, or send back letters!" he said. "Open it!" he practically screamed. He didn't have to tell me twice, I ripped open the letter with all the force in the world. "I didn't get in" I whispered. "Ally, I'm so sorry" he said.

Austin POV: How did they not accept her? She is amazing at singing and piano. "Ally, I'm so sorry" I said. "It's ok" she said. I could tell she was faking her smile. "Ally nobody is around, you can cry." I said. With that, she broke down. "I-I can't b-believe this. Juilliard is m-my dream." she said. " Well you must have another dream. You know, something to fall back on?" I said. She stopped crying. "The music university of New York" she said. "MUNY? That's my dream too!" I said excited. "Sorry Austin. I didn't realize I could always go to-" I cut her off by smashing my lips against hers. It felt so right. I didn't stop until I needed air. "Ally I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking" "Shut up and kiss me" she said. She didn't have to tell me twice. I kissed her again. It was a passionate kiss and not at all rushed. It felt so good to be with her.

"Ally, will you go out with me?" I asked nervously. "Of course" she said,smiling.

That was it, I didn't care what our parents would think. I didn't care what Dallas would think. I was the happiest man alive. I was finally going on a date with an angel. I couldn't wait. "Austin, thank you" Ally said. "For what?" I asked. "For being there for me through all this" she said. "My pleasure" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hello, hello. I'm thinking about starting a new story. Auslly again, but Ally has powers that Austin's boss wants. What do you guys think? Oh and im also intersested on having a co-writer for a totally different story. Any takers? Let me know=)**

**Xoxo **

Ally POV: A date! I, Ally Dawson will be going on a date with Austin moon! I am so excited! After hours of asking Austin where we were going all he said was wear something special to my heart. I decided to wear a black top with white skinny jeans and black pumps.I also had on my feather . I hope I look ok.

"Ally you look beautiful!" Austin said once he saw me. I blushed. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." I said. He was wearing a white shirt with black jeans and silver high tops. "We always end up matching" he said laughing. I giggled. "Ready to go?" he asked. "More than ready" I said smiling.

When we got to the building I didn't recognize, Austin blind-folded me. "It's for the surprise" he explained. I nodded. We walked for a short time and then he took off my blindfold. I gasped. "Austin how did you-" "Trish" he said. I was in my mom's favorite place in the world. It was the green house she got married in. On one side I could see a table set for two and an alter above it. "A candle lit dinner. I should've known" I said smiling. "Shall we?" Austin asked holding out his arm. I took hold of it. "We shall."

**A/N: So this is just to spice the story up a bit. I think we need more than an austin and ally marathon all the time=)**

Dallas POV: So that little punk thinks he can just steal my girlfriend huh? He doesn't know whats coming for him. "The plan is in motion, sir" my minion Elliot told me. "Good, make sure Ally is not harmed." "of course boss" he said smiling.

Ally POV: As much fun as this date was, I kept getting a weird feeling like something bad was going to happen. "Hey Austin, do you think we could finish our date at he park or somewhere?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?" he said nervously. "No It's just that I keep getting a weird feeling. A feeling of danger" I said. "I had the same feeling but I just ignored it. We can go for a walk if you'd like." "Yea that would be great." I said smiling. "Ok, come on" he said taking my hand. I blushed. What power does this guy have over me?

**The next day**

Dallas POV: Why did that guy have to take her for a walk?! The plan was in motion, he was supposed to die. You see, my plan was simple. We were going to set that green house on fire but one of my minions would get ally before she died. I can't believe this went so wrong!

Austin POV: Right now I'm sitting through my stupid biology class. School sucks. Oh well, at least I get ot see Ally after this. The bell rang. Finally! I ran to the cafeteria as fast I could. When I opened the doors, I immediately searched for my girlfriend. Yes I know, I called her my girlfriend. Truth is, I haven't officially asked her yet. I wanted it to be as romantic as possible. That's when I got an idea. "Hey" Ally said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Hello beautiful" I said. She was wearing a pink blouse with a white belt,white skinny jeans, and pink blushed. "What do you want for lunch? It's on me" I asked. "Austin I can pay for my own meal" she said. "Yea but I'm the boyfriend meaning I get to pay" I said. "Fine, get me a turkey wrap?" she asked. "Of course, anything for you." I responded. By the time I got back, our table had been filled with our friends. I sat next to Ally. "Thanks."  
"Your welcome." I said smiling. I've been doing that a lot these days.

Trish POV: Aww! They are so cute together! Ally is so lucky and she doesn't even know it. At first, yes I admit I wasn't hapy about this but just seeing them together I know Austin is perfect for her. I just whish his friend, Dez would ask me out already. I've been leaving MAJOR hints. Hmm I wonder if Austin could help me. "Hey austin?" I asked. "Yes?" he said. I could her confusion in his voice. "I need your help." I said. I was a bit embarrased having to ask an old enemy for a favor concerning his bestfriend. "Sure, anything" he said. "Can you hook me up with your friend Dez?" I asked. "Sure" he said smiling. "Oh and one more thing." I said. "What's up?" he asked. "Break Ally's heart and I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth." I warned. "Don't worry, I care to much about her to do something like that" he said. "Good" I smiled. For once, everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I just realized my spelling mistakes from the last chapter. I am so sorry, I was in a rush and didn't read over the chapter. Thank you to those who read my story and review, it means so much to me. Ok, enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

**Xoxo**

Austin POV: "Come on Dez, I know you like her!" "What made you think that?" "You stare at her 24/7" He stayed quiet. Right now, I was tring to convince my bestfriend to ask Trish out. He definitaly liked her but was embarrased to ask her out. "Whatever, fine!" he said. "Yay! Trust me you wont regret it" I said, trying to sound convincing. "Yeah,yeah" he said. "Gotta go dude, I'm gonna be late for my date. Later!" I said running away.

Ally POV: Today, Austin called me and asked me on another date. I of course said yes and am currently getting ready. It's 7:00 right now. I have an hour till Austin picks me up. I decided to take a quick shower before he comes. After my shower, I dryed off and dressed in a yellow flowy dress, brown wedges, and a brown belt just above my tummy. I curled my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. My makeup was light since I don't put a lot of it on. "Perfect" I said to myself. That's when the doorbell rang.

Austin POV: The second I got to my house, I took a quick shower, dressed and drove down to our date spot to make sure everything was perfect. I was dressed in a purple shirt, black jeans, and silver high tops. After making sure everything was right, I drove to Ally's. When I got there, I rang the dorrbell and waited. When the door opened, I was stunned. Ally looked gorgeous. "Ally you look…beautiful" I said. She giggled "Thanks, you look good too" she said. "Come on, there's a surprise waiting" I said. She followed me to my car. This is going to be perfect.

Ally POV: After driving for a little while, we arrived at the beach. "Austin-"Trust me" he said cutting me off. I nodded and he helped me out of the car. As we walked down the beach I started noticing a light in the distance. As we got closer, I started running. "Austin, I love it!" I said. Before me was a white tent and and table. The table was set for two and had rose petals all around it. "I'm glad" he said. I turned around and gasped. Austin was standing next to the words 'Will you be my girlfriend?' written in the sand. I nodded and ran to him. "Of course I will" Those were my last words before smashing my lips to his.

Trish POV: Ahhh! Austin did it! I don't know how, but he did. Tonight, I will be going on a date with Dez! Ally said she was also going on a date so she couldn't help me with my outfit. I went with a pink blouse and black skinny jeans. I also had on pink flats and silver hoop earrings. I hope I look ok.

Dez POV: After tons of convincing, I finaly agreed to ask Trish out. I was so nervous that once she knew me, she'd be freaked out. I decided to take her on a movie date. Ally said she would like that. I drove to her house and rang the doorbell. Before I knew it, she appeared before me. "Trish you look wonderful" I said smiling. "Thanks. You too" she said. I could tell she was trying not to blush. "Shall we?" I asked with my arm out. "We shall" she said and took it.

Dallas POV: So apparantly it's date night. Who's date should I ruin first? "Elliot, assemble the team. It's time to go to the beach. "Yes sir" he responded.

Ally POV: "So then, my grandma comes in screaming 'The aliens are here! The aliens are here!" Austin said laughing. I joined in. Austin had just finished telling me yet another great story about his family. "Your family sounds amazing." I commented. "Thanks. I can' wait for you to meet them" he said. "Hopefully they'll like me" I said. I could her my one nervous tone I my voice. "Hey, don't worry. They'll love you" he said. Austin was the sweetest. He is always caring and reasurring. It's good to have such a good boyfriend. "What a surprise" a voice said from out of nowhere. I turned around. "Dallas" I whispered.

Dallas POV: "Dallas" she whispered. "The one and only sweet pea" I said. "What are you doing here" she said nervously. "Oh you know, ruining dates. The usual" I said sounding cryptic. "Get the hell away from us!" Austin shouted. "Only if you say please" I said. Right after that, Elliot came behind him and grabbed him. He tried fighting him off but Elliot snapped his head in a way that would only make him faint. **(I know that would never be possible but I'm a vampire diaries fan)**

Ally POV: They had just snapped Austin's head and made him faint. "Now, your boytoy will wake up soon and we need to be gone when he does." Dallas said. "What makes you think I'd go with you" I said. I suddenly had a wave of bravery come over me. "Honey, I'd hate to do it but I will drug you." he said. "Why are you so obsessed with me!" I screamed. I wouldn't wish what he does to girls on anyone but for heavans sake why does he have to be interested by me? "Ally, what you don't understand is that I killed your mother. I couldn't have done something like that for nothing." he said. I cried at the sound of someone talking of my mother. "Fine. I'll go." I said. It was either me or Austin and there was no way in hell that I was going to lose him. "Good." He said smiling. He held out his hand. I took it relunctantly. This was going to be a long night.

Austin POV: I woke up with a cramp in my neck. I looked around and saw I was still at the beach. "Ally?" I said out loud. There was silence. I got up quickly. "Ally!" I yelled. Nothing. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I can't believe it. He took her. He made me faint and kidnapped her. I needed to find her but how could I do this alone? "Dez!" I said out loud. He'd know what to do.

Trish POV: The date was going great. We decided to watch _Zaliens 2. _Dez was surprised to know I liked the Zaliens series. We were currently sitting in my favorite ice cream shop. "He accidently bought a kangaroo!" Dez laughed. He was telling me a story about his cousin. "Oh my god" I said laughing. "I know, and then-" Dez was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Do you mind?" he asked. "Of course not. Go ahead" I said smiling. "Hello?" he said into the phone. I couldn't her anything the other person was saying. "What do you mean she's missing!" Dez said suddenly. I gave him a confused look. "Alright, I'm on my way" he said. Guess the date was over. "I am so sorry. Apparently someone took Ally and Austin needs my help." Dez explained. My eyes widened. Someone took my bestfriend! "I'm going with you" I said. "Trish, it's to dangerous." he said. "I don't give a care in the world if it's too dangerous. This is my besfriend!" I exclaimed. He gave me a worried look. "Alright, come on." he said. I could tell he was nervous.

Dez Pov: After hours of searching, we eventually found the place Ally was being held. Austin's uncle is a police officer so he hooked us up with some guns. We had to lie and say we were going shooting tomorrow. Oh well, what you don't know won't hurt you right? "Austin, man are you ready?" I asked. "That's my girlfriend in there Dez. Of couse I'm ready." he said. I nodded. I understood what he was feeling. Caring about someone in a romantic way can make you feel ready to take a bullet if you needed. We got out of the car and barged in. There were guards there as we expected. We fought them off quickly and ran upstairs. Even though we knew they could come for us, we were not killers. Taking a life isn't something you want on your hands. We found the room where Dallas was. Before we could get in, I heard a gun shot. I turned around and saw Austin on the floor.

**Dun dun dun. Cliffy! Again thank you so much for reviewing and reading. It means the world. Ok well that's it for yoday. I will update as soon as I can. Much love!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I apologize for my absence but I'm back now! Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter in this story but don't worry, I will be starting a new story soon. I never intended for this story to be long but now that I know you guys read my stories I will for sure be writing more. Please read other stories of mine, I will greatly appreciate it! Ok, well here we go!**

**Xoxo**

Dez POV: It was a good thing we were wearing bullet proof vests. Otherwise, Austin would have never lived. I quickly knocked out the man responsible for shooting Austin and put his body in the closet. We had to hide before Dallas saw us.

"Hey man, are you ok?" I whispered to Austin. "Yeah I'm good. It just hurt like hell for a second" Austin replied. We heard footsteps and saw Dallas coming out of a room. I wished I could have shot him on the spot. I know what you think. 'You said you don't kill people though'. The guns were for shooting people in places they would only minorly bleed. I figured might as well make them rot in jail then let them get away with this.

"Alright Dez, is the silencer on?" Austin asked me. "Yeah, I'm going in" I responded. Before I got up, Trish caught my arm. "Be careful" she whispered. "Always" I said smiling. Then I left.

Austin POV: The way Trish cared for Dez was amazing. She doesn't even completely know him and yet she cares for him as if they've been friends forever. Almost like Ally and I except I knew everything about her. How? We spent a lot of years being enemies. You have to know your enemy, every weakness, every hobbie, everything. It was hard but I got it all eventually. The only thing I never digged into were specifics.

"Ok Austin. It's been a few minutes. I'm going in." Trish told me. "When we get out of here, we can go on that double date I know you wanna go on. "Thanks" she smiled. Then she was gone. 'Good luck' I thought.

Trish POV: I went into the room where we knew Ally was. I knew not to worry about gaurds because it was Dez's job to knock them out. I had complete faith.

When I entered the room, it was like a sudden wave of emotions came over me. Ally was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She was crying silently. I looked around and saw that Dez was behind the door.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "I was waiting in case another guard came in. Let's just say those guards didn't go down quietly." he said. I giggled. Oh, Dez. "Ok well come on, Austin is on watch nobody is coming" I said. "Ok" he responded. I began to untie Ally. I realized that she was crying in her sleep. I felt horrible for her, she was tired and having a nightmare. "I'm so sorry Ally" I whispered. Dez carried her out and down the stairs. "Trying to escape?" a voice said. Oh brother.

Dez POV: As I was carrying Ally down the stairs I heard a voice. "Tryin to escape?" it said. I then saw Dallas walk out and into the living room with two goons behind him. Well if he wanted a fight, he could have one. Nobody is going to take the girl my besfriend loves.

"Actually Dallas, we were looking for you" I heard Austin say. "I'm sure you were"" Dallas responded. "No it's true. We wanted to show you something." I said. "What exactly did you need to show me?" he asked sounding evil. "How easy it is to kick your ass!" I screamed. The two goons came running. I layed Ally down on the stairs as Austin and I began kicking them where we know it hurts. They got a few good punches but Austin and I were stronger. We knoked them dead on their ass and shot both of them in the shoulder.

Dallas looked scared for a split second before taking out two shot guns. He somehow managed to put them to our heads and lead us upstairs. When were in the room he tied us to a chair and then went back downstairs. He brought Ally up and tied her to the chair again. She got to sit in it! Wait-

"Where's Trish!" I yelled. He smirked. "Your little girlfriend ran away" he said. I couldn't believe it. Trish actually left us in a time of life or death. I sure know how to pick 'em. "I'll be back soon" Dallas said. Then he left.

Austin POV: So Trish is gone, my girlfriend is unconcious in a chair, and my best friend just had his heart broken. What a day this turned out to be. I turned around and noticed Ally starting to wake up.

"Austin?" I heard her say. "Hey baby" I said softly. "Austin what are we going to do?" she asked. "I don't know yet but I promise you that we will get out of here alive and go on a vacation to Hawaii or something" I said lightly. "Can't wait" she said jokingly. I laughed a little. "Dez you can come too!" I said excited. "Thanks but no thanks" he said glumly. "I'm sorry man." I said sadly. "It's cool. You know it's just whatever man." he said.

I knew he was sad but turning down a trip to Hawaii ment he was definitaley heartbroken. I felt horrible.

"I'm back" Dallas said walking in with a smile. "Look at that, my Ally-cat is awake" he said staring at her. I suddenly wanted to rip his head off. "Get away from me" she said when he tried kissing her. "Fine if you don't wanna co-operate I'll just kill your little boy-toy" he said. He took a gun and aimed it at my head. "NOO!" I heard Ally scream.

I closed my eyes tightly. I let a single tear stream down my face as I waited. And waited and waited and waited. Wait what? I opened my eyes and saw Trish with a gun to Dallas' head. "Unless you want to be dead in a few moments, I suggest you put that down" she said. Dallas lowered the gun. "Do you honestly think you can save the day princess?" Dallas asked. "No, but they can" Trish responded.

I was confused until I saw police officers run in. One of them just happened to be my uncle. He was putting Dallas on the ground and handcuffing him while the others checked the room and untied us. When Dallas was taken out of the room and we were finished questioning I turned to my uncle.

"Uncle Byran I am so sorry" I said feeling guilty. "I know I shouldn't have lied but this was something I needed to do. Alone" I explained. He took one look at me and did the one thing I wasn't expecting. He hugged me.

"Austin I don't care about the fact that you lied. As long as your safe and happy, I am too. I know you did for her. You are noble son." he said. I wanted to cry with happy tears but Moon men don't cry. Hugging is as far as we go. Ally came over then. "That's a fine nephew you have here" she said to my uncle. He smiled. "Yes I'm aware. You take care and welcome to the family" he replied. Ally blushed and nodded. "Goodbye you two" he said waving. "Bye" we said in unison. We were crazy, but we were happy.

Dez POV: Trish came up to me and started talking. "Dez I am so sorry. I realize I should have told you what was going on before I left but everything went by so fast and I was scared and-" I never gave her time to finish. I kissed her with all the passiom in the world. We didn't pull away until we needed oxygen. "I don't care about any of that. In the end you came back to save me" she smiled as I grabbed her hand and walked over to Austin and Ally. "So, who's ready for Hawaii?" Ally all laughed and nodded our heads. This was finally over.

**A month later**

Ally POV: It's been a month since the whole Dallas kidnapping us thing. We were now in Hawaii finally relaxing. We decided to do home schooling. We wanted to be happy and the teachers were grouchy anyway. Trish and Dez have gotten closer and so have Austin and I. Dez and I are now like siblings and practically hang out all the time. Our 'close knit circle' as my father likes to call us has grown and flourished. We teach each other everything and hang out all day long. Right now, Trish and Dez are walking near the shore while Austin and I are lying down watching the sun set.

"Austin?" I asked. "Hmm" he answered with his eyes closed. I sat up and turned around. He opened his eyes with curiousity. "I never apologized for dragging you into crazy town. You didn't deserve any of that" I said. "No, I didn't but if I had to do it over 1,000 times I would do it all again 999 of the times." he said. "What about the last time?" I asked. "The last time, I would have picked a better date spot." he joked. We laughed and he sat up. He leaned in close. "Hey, don't forget. I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said smiling. He took a second and then smashed his lips to mine.

**Hey so again, I am so sorry to be ending this so quickly. I didn't expect all of you to read this and review so much. I love you for that by the way. I hope you liked the ending. I put a little Hollywood Heights action for any of you that watch the show. If you don't, go check it out it's truly amazing. Again, sorry to end it so fast but I will be starting another story soon! School is starting in a week so I'm running around like a chicken without it's head. Anyways that's it for this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Love you all! Please review. Oh and I thought I should have a sign off signature everytime I end a story so I decided to put a quote. Love you, goodbye.**

**Xoxo**

**When writing a novel a writer should create living people; not characters. A character is a caricature- Ernest Hemingway**


End file.
